criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 83
| Image = TM_83.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Brian Wayne Foster, and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 83 | GnSNum = C2E35b | Airdate = 2018-09-25 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:21:41 | VOD = https://youtu.be/ftA1rZ76BF0 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-third episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * fieldy409: Both: So how do you guys feel about living the pirate life? * Xundax: Beau got to see the most of Fjord's powers at play over the past couple episodes. How does she feel about the apparent darkness of those powers? * flerd_trandle: Liam: The last time Yasha appeared, Caleb mentioned that she kept turning up "like a bad penny." Is Caleb suspicious of Yasha's movements and motivations? Does Caleb mistrust Yasha? * Matthew Wilson: Marisha and Liam: When Caduceus decomposed Algar's hand, Nott walked away shaking her head. When a goblin is judging your actions, does it make your characters think maybe you've gone a bit too far? Or do your characters feel Algar deserves his fate? * dharlette: For Liam: We've known Caleb was okay with suggestion magic on his enemies for quite some time, but using it on his friends is newer. As someone who's been on the receiving end of some nasty enchantment magic, how does Caleb justify overruling Nott's own will to himself? * zoggoz: Marisha: Beau seems drawn to using the Tracy persona to hide herself in Nicodranas. Why is she so concerned with deception here? * Gif of the Week: Esther Warrick aka @EstherWarrick's "engagement" gif. * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: To both: What made you decide to steal the ship instead of explaining yourself to the guards? Was it a situation decision or a more deeply-rooted skepticism towards authority in general? * @CarnotLesbian: For Liam: We've seen Caleb try (and fail) to emulate some of Beau's physicality. Is this just a joke or does he really wish he was physically stronger and tougher? * BeautifulBusinessBoy: Marisha: When the pirates shot their crossbows at Beau, did the thought cross her min to let them hit her to keep up the ruse of the lover's quarrel? Or did she act instinctively? * Fan Art of the Week: Joshua Otero aka JOtero01's portrait of Caleb's top speed. * @catsofberuthiel: Liam: When Caleb was trying to cast Find Familiar as a ritual before all hell broke loose, in what form was he going to re-summon Frumpkin, and what was he hoping to do with the little fey fella? * filigreesails: Both: For a moment, it really seemed like Caduceus was going to be stranded onshore - did you ever wonder if he was going to give up on his fledgling relationship with the Mighty Nein? * Vishante-Kaffas: Marisha: A mantra that Beau has been living by recently is to "Leave every city better than you found it" one she took by Molly in remembrance of him. With the consequences of the Mighty Nein's actions the pasty two episodes, how is beau dealing with that? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Liam: "The day that that pink monstrosity was chosen was a shoot day here at the studio when we recorded a bunch of Handbooker Helper. And he and Bailey were off in a corner laughing hysterically at different choices and none of them were it." * Dani: "Most Talks Machinas are Critical Recap spoilers." * Dani: "You can't be a criminal without a law to break." * Marisha: "Self-loathing runs deep." * Marisha: "I'd experience a lot with Yasha if she'd stick around more." * Marisha: "A lot is revealed in moments of pressure and stress." * Liam: "We all have our Larkin moments, right?" * Marisha: "Molly was better than Beau, so she treated him like shit because of it. And then he died. And she didn't really have any reconciliation, and I think that was the first time she really encountered that in her life." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References